


Chloe's Nightmares

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2 [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Chloe's been having constant nightmares and Beca is determined to find out what's been triggering them.Set at the Bella House in the Spring of 2014.





	1. Nightmare 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this personal rule regarding romantically pairing characters together. The information about this rule is known only to those who promise to respect my sensitivity. Anyway, back when I wrote this story, said personal rule wasn't even written yet. So, don't be deceived.

On a Monday Morning at 3am, Chloe was asleep and having a dream that started out perfectly.

In her dream..."Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?" Chloe asked.

"YES!" Beca said with no hesitation making Chloe very happy.

But many months later in the dream's timeline is where Chloe's perfect dream turned into a nightmare...

"I don't understand." Chloe said confused.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I love you, but I can't go through with this wedding." Beca said.

"No...please don't go. We can talk about this." Chloe said hoping it would get Beca to reconsider what she just said.

"I'm so sorry. I feel awful as it is." She said feeling apologetic before leaving Chloe behind.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE..." Chloe yellingly pleaded before breaking down into tears.

Chloe's tears woke her up from her nightmare. As she woke up, Beca walked in to check on her.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just had a bad dream." Chloe said.

"Awww, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked.

"Maybe in the morning." Chloe said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours." Beca said.

* * *

5 hours later the Bellas were called downstairs for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Flo yelled from the kitchen.

As the Bellas headed downstairs, Chloe was still shaken from her nightmare.

"Hey, Chloe. How are you feeling?" Beca asked.

"At least I slept through the night." Chloe said.

"That's good. Come on, let's go eat breakfast." Beca said as the two were the last to reach the table.

When everyone gathered at the table..."Chloe, are you okay? You look like something's wrong." Stacie said concerned.

"Chloe had a nightmare last night. Tell us what happened." Beca said.

"All right. Last night I had a dream where I asked Beca to marry me." Chloe said as the Bellas gasped.

"What? That's what you're worked up about?" Beca asked feeling slightly confused as to why that would cause a nightmare.

"No. The nightmare was when she called off our wedding on our wedding day." Chloe said.

"Awww, Chloe, I'm so sorry. Did I say why?" Beca asked.

"No. All you said was 'I feel awful as it is.'" Chloe said.

"Well, that doesn't sound like something I'd say. Besides, if I had cold feet about getting married, I'd talk about it. And if I'm lucky enough to marry someone, I would not leave him/her at the alter." Beca said.

"Well, that's a relief. And I feel the exact same way." Chloe said.

"Hear hear. I mean I can understand someone having second thoughts, But something as serious as that should be discussed long before the wedding day." CR said.

"You're right. You know what, I feel much better now." Chloe said.

"Atta girl." Amy said.


	2. Nightmare 2

That night as Chloe was going to bed, "Are you sure you're okay after last night?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I just hope for a better dream tonight." Chloe said.

"And I want that for you. Good night." Beca said as she turned off the lights and left Chloe's bedroom.

* * *

At 2am, Chloe had yet another dream.

In her dream..."Chloe, you'll never guess what happened to me..." Beca said.

"Tell me!" Chloe said.

"I got a promotion!" Beca said feeling excited.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you." Chloe said.

"That's the good news. But now comes the bad news..." Beca said as once again the dream was about to become a nightmare.

"You're leaving me?" Chloe asked feeling shocked and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. But my boss says I have to move if I want to keep my job." Beca said feeling apologetic.

"So why don't you quit." Chloe suggested.

"It'd be easier to do that, but this has been my dream. I'll never forget you." Beca said as she walked out the door.

When Beca left, Chloe once again broke down into tears until she woke up.

When Chloe woke up, Beca once again walked in to check on her.

"Chloe...did you have another nightmare?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Chloe said.

"Well, it sounds like something's bothering you." Beca said.

"Maybe." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm gonna find out one way or another." Beca said.

* * *

6 hours later the Bellas were called downstairs for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Flo yelled from the kitchen.

The Bellas headed downstairs, while Chloe was still shaken from her nightmare.

As they sat down at the table..."Chloe? Did you have another nightmare?" Stacie asked concerned.

"Was it the same one as before?" Beca asked.

"No." Chloe said.

"Well, what got you scared this time?" Beca asked curious.

"Beca got a job promotion and was forced to leave me." Chloe said.

"Awww, Chloe, I would never do that to you; if I had to move to another city for a job, I'd want you to come with me." Beca said.

"Well, that's good. And I'd be honored to go with you." Chloe said.

"Hear hear. My family lives so far away, I'd kill to be reunited with them." Flo said.

"Sounds like your family is way more nicer than mine." Amy said causing the Bellas to glare at her. "What? Too much information?" She asked.

"Just a little." CR said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid any confusion, this is not a series of one-shots.


	3. Nightmare 3

That night as Chloe was going to bed, "Alright, Chloe. Now try not to have anymore bad dreams, okay?" Beca said.

"I'll try." Chloe said.

"If it persists, I might have to call a psychologist for you." Beca said.

"There's only one way to know." Chloe said.

"Good night." Beca said as she turned off the lights and left Chloe's bedroom.

* * *

At 1am, Chloe had yet another dream.

In her dream..."Finally; after 4 years of searching, I've found my long lost best friend." Chloe said feeling lucky.

She rang the doorbell & Beca answered.

"Hello?" She said as the dream once again became a nightmare.

"Beca, it's me, Chloe. Remember?" She asked.

"Not really. But what would I know, I've been so busy." Beca said.

"Come on, you remember; Your best friend?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. Drawing a blank." Beca said.

"Come on..." Chloe said.

"Listen, Chloe, I'm gonna have to ask you to step off my front porch." Beca said not being very welcoming.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Chloe asked.

"JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Beca rudely yelled before slamming the door leaving Chloe crying on the porch until she woke up.

When Chloe woke up, Beca once again walked in to check on her.

"Again?!" Beca asked.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Alright, something's definitely bothering you, Chloe. And I'm getting you a psychologist." Beca said.

"How will that help?" Chloe asked.

"I can't guarantee it will, but it's worth a shot." Beca said.

* * *

7 hours later the Bellas were called downstairs for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Flo yelled from the kitchen.

The Bellas headed downstairs, while Chloe was still shaken from her nightmare.

As they sat down at the table..."Chloe? Did you have another nightmare?" Stacie asked concerned.

"What happened this time?" Beca asked.

"Well, I was apart from Beca for 4 years and I found her house in L.A.

I rang her doorbell to reunite with her..." Chloe began to sob. "...and she told me to go away."

"Chloe, why would I say that to you?" Beca asked. "If we were apart that long, I'd be grateful you went out of your way to find me." She said.

"Alright, girl, for the record, I think you have a serious problem." CR said.

"I know she does. I'm calling a psychologist for her today. I'm hoping he'll be the answer to her problem." Beca said.

"I sure hope so." Flo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the breakfast scenes may seem repetitive at first, but as you noticed, similarities end a few lines in for each one.


	4. The Session

At 3pm that day, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be him." Beca said as she opened the door. "Hi, you must be Tim?"

"That's right, ma'am. Where's Chloe?" Tim said.

"Hang on a sec; Chloe, come down here please." Beca said.

Chloe came downstairs. "Hello. Who's this?" She asked.

"Chloe, this is Tim, your psychologist." Beca said.

"Why don't we sit down on the couch and get started." Tim said as he, Beca, & Chloe all sat down on the couch.

"So when did these nightmares start?" Tim asked.

"About 3 nights ago." Beca said.

"I see. And do you remember what you saw in those nightmares?" Tim asked.

"They're just too painful to relive." Chloe said nervously.

"Then I'll fill him in for you. In her first nightmare, she was getting married to me, but I called it off on wedding day and left her devestated." Beca said.

"Go on..." Tim said.

"Next she had a nightmare about how I got a promotion and had to leave her for another city." Beca said.

"And then..." Tim said.

"And last night she dreamed that I turned her away when she made an effort to reunite with me after a 4 year search." Beca said.

"Well, it sounds like all these nightmares are connected somehow." Tim said. "Chloe, do you love Beca?" He asked.

"Yes." Chloe said.

"And are you afraid that you'll grow apart after graduation?" Tim asked as Chloe began to cry.

"Yes. More than anything; I want Beca to be my best friend for life." Chloe said tearfully.

"Awww, Chloe, I'll always be your best friend." Beca said.

"I know. But what if some of the things in my nightmares actually happen?" Chloe asked tearfully.

"Well, let's see: Regardless of whether we marry other people or each other, I'll always have your back. And if I end up going to L.A. for a job or any other reason, I want you there with me." Beca said.

"(sniffles) You do?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Beca said as began to hold Chloe's hand for comfort. "I promise you, no matter what happens, you're not gonna lose me." She said.

"So you mean I don't have to worry about you being distant from me?" Chloe asked wiping her tears.

"Never!" Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said as she started to calm down.

"Do you feel better now?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Chloe said as she began to smile.

"How about a hug." Beca said as the two hug for a full minute. "Thank you, Tim." She said.

"My pleasure. And if you have problems like this again, don't hesistate to call." Tim said as he handed Chloe a business card.

"Thank you." Chloe said.


	5. A Good Night's Sleep

That night as Chloe was going to bed, "Well, Chloe, after that session with the psychologist, I feel you'll sleep much better tonight." Beca said.

"For your sake, I hope so." Chloe said.

"Sweet dreams, Chloe." Beca said as she turned out the light and closed the door.

* * *

At Midnight, Chloe had yet another dream.

In her dream..."Wow, Beca, I never knew L.A. was such a great city." Chloe said.

"I've been wanting to produce music here for a while now. And I finally made it!" Beca said.

"And I love our new apartment too." Chloe said.

"It is something, alright. Could use a little work." Beca said.

Someone knocked at the door & Chloe went to answer it

"Aubrey, did you come to visit?" Chloe asked.

"Of course. L.A. is a wonderful city, but I knew I had to stop and see you two." Aubrey said.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Beca said. "Are you hungry, can I make you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Aubrey said as Beca makes her some scrambled eggs.

"Mmm, these eggs are delicious." Aubrey said.

"It's my own recipe." Beca said.

"Then you ought to start a cookbook." Aubrey said.

"Eh, probably not." Beca said as they all chuckled.

"Alright, I'm off to check out the sights. I'll catch you two later." Aubrey said.

"Bye." Beca & Chloe said as Aubrey left.

When the two were alone in the apartment, Chloe gazed at Beca.

"I love you, Beca." Chloe said.

"I love you too, Chloe" Beca said.

As they shared a kiss, Chloe woke up. She felt relieved that for once she didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

8 hours later the Bellas were called downstairs for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Flo yelled from the kitchen.

The Bellas headed downstairs, while Chloe was feeling well rested.

As they sat down at the table..."Chloe, you look like you slept through the night." Stacie said.

"I sure did! No more nightmares!" Chloe said with confidence.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Beca said feeling relieved.

"And I couldn't have done it without you, Beca." Chloe said.

"Well..." Beca said as she blushed.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you calling that psychologist, I'd probably still have nightmares." Chloe said.

"Come on, now, you can't prove that. I think what really helped was that heartwarming conversation we had during the session." Beca said.

"Now that you think about it, that really DID help." Chloe said.

"Come on, now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Beca said.

THE END!


End file.
